Imaging has been used to guide procedures such as biopsies, resections, cryotherapy, ablations, etc. For instance, cancerous tumors have been treated using a needle that is inserted into the tumor, where the needle is used to ablate a region around a tip of the needle. The insertion of the needle to the tumor has been guided with an image. For example, the physician first views the image to determine how far the needle should travel and an appropriate trajectory by eye before the treatment commences. During the procedure, the clinician cognitively assess a risk of injury to neighboring anatomical structures such as the lungs, heart and other organs or major blood vessels as the needle is advanced to the target tissue along the trajectory. Unfortunately, due to a variety of factors including patient motion and needle deflection, it may be difficult for the clinician to determine if the needle is coming close to any of the neighboring anatomical structures solely based on the cognitive assessment as the needle is advanced. Furthermore, the clinician may have to advance the needle in small incremental steps and continuously review and interpret the image, which is a tedious and time consuming process that may increase in overall time, radiation dose when under X-ray guidance and cost of the procedure.